Miedos
by sycb
Summary: Las cosas cambian cuando menos lo crees… aunque se amen tanto.
1. Chapter 1

Espero no les disguste tantas historias de amor, pero me quedaré con la espinita de que esta pareja nunca llego a estar junta en la pantalla….

**Miedos **

Las cosas cambian cuando menos lo crees…

Aaron y Emily por fin se encontraban en una relación, los demás compañeros de la oficina lo sabían exceptuando a Strauss. Ellos eran muy discretos y profesionales en su trabajo y allí nunca dejaban de ser jefe y subordinada.

Al principio todo fue como se lo imaginaban, tanto tiempo esperando el poder besarse sin miedos, el despertar acompañado, el sacar de lo más profundo esas pasiones escondidas, pero siempre estaba ahí el temor de saber cuando puede terminar esta historia.

…..

Todo el equipo estaba aún en la oficina, había sido un largo día.

-Hasta mañana- dijo García a todos.

-Baby girl espérame salgo contigo- gritó Morgan

-¿JJ vamos?- preguntó Emily

-Si claro, ¿acaso no vas con Hotch?- preguntó JJ

-No, me dijo que debía pasar por Jack- respondió ella

-Esta bien, vamos- ambas caminaron hasta la oficina de Hotch y se despidieron de él.

-Prentiss ¿puedes venir un momento?- dijo Hotch desde la puerta de su oficina cuando ellas ya casi llegaban al ascensor.

-Regreso en un segundo – dijo Emily a JJ

-Señor- dijo Emily entrando a su oficina

El se acercó a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la besó. – Buenas noches Emily, te prometo que mañana iré contigo- dijo

Emily sonrío y acaricio su rostro. – Que sea una promesa- le dijo y salio de nuevo.

Emily se encontró de nuevo con JJ.

-¿Paso algo?- preguntó ella

-No, sólo quería despedirse de mí y disculparse por no poder salir juntos.- respondió Emily.

-Amiga, definitivamente Hotch es un hombre muy romántico.- dijo JJ

-Si que lo es.- añadió Emily

Ambas se despidieron y partieron a casa.

…..

Al día siguiente estaban todos de nuevo en la oficina, estaban algo aburridos porque no había casos a la vista y debían dedicarse a hacer papeleo.

Todos trataban de hacer el tiempo mas placentero por lo que hablaban entre sí y comentaban los casos que debían detallar. Morgan y Reíd eran principalmente los que más lo hacían.

Reíd pasó caminando cerca de Emily y JJ cuando de su mochila cayó una carta. Emily inmediatamente la tomó y cuando iba a entregársela alcanzó a ver un corazón dibujado en ella así que mejor decidió leerla –"Apuesto Dr. Reíd…."-

Se escuchó un silencio fue ahí cuando Reíd entendió lo que pasaba y corrió hasta Emily y le trató de quitar la carta. – "Admiro su incomparable inteligencia y juventud..."- continuaba leyendo Prentiss

Morgan, García y JJ sonreían viendo como Emily hacia sufrir a Reíd. – Estaba bien no voy a leer mas que…. "Con besos apasionados tú más fiel admiradora"- terminó de leer y le devolvió la carta

Reíd empezó a caminar rápido tratando de huir de las preguntas que se le venían encima. –Un momento a donde crees que vas- le dijo Morgan

-Primero debes explicarnos que es eso de tu fiel admiradora- agregó Morgan acompañado de García.

JJ y Emily también estaban ahí y disfrutaban de la situación.

-¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?- preguntó JJ mirando hacia la oficina de Hotch.

-En realidad no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- responde Emily.

-No ha salido ni ha hablado con nadie desde que llegó y he visto que su teléfono no ha parado de sonar.- dijo JJ.

-La verdad no lo había notado, pero ahora que lo dices es cierto. Yo tampoco he hablado con el hoy, ¿será que espera que vaya donde él?- pregunta Emily

-tal vez quiera ver tu interés- dice JJ

-No creo que sea eso tu sabes que en la oficina no somos pareja y el prefiere que todo siga igual que siempre. De todas formas inventaré algo para ver como esta.- dijo mientras caminaba a su oficina.

-Toc, toc –

-Adelante- se escuchó decir

-Señor quería preguntarle si le parece correcto incluir el caso de New Orleáns en la charla que daremos en la universidad el próximo mes- dijo Emily

-Prentiss me parece una buena idea.- dijo el agente

-La incluiré entonces. – dijo Emily mirando hacia fuera y cerciorándose que los demás estuvieran entretenidos aún con lo de Reíd.

-¿Puedo preguntar que te pasa?- dijo Emily algo dudosa

-Claro que puedes preguntar. No me pasa nada es que Jessica me pidió un favor y trato de ayudarla, es sólo eso.- respondió

-Esta bien, igual sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites- dijo ella

-Lo sé- respondió

Emily salio de la oficina aunque no salio muy convencida con la respuesta que obtuvo. De repente le entro un mensaje de texto – Sabes que en realidad si te necesito, estaré en tu casa a las 8 p.m. y no te preocupes por que llevar puesto ya que no creo que lo necesitemos mucho…-

Este mensaje borró sus pensamientos anteriores y le provocó ese estremecimiento que sólo el lograba sacar de ella.

-¿y bien, que le pasa?- preguntó JJ

-No pasa nada, solo los informes de siempre.- respondió Emily.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, cada quien organizando sus informes, risas de vez en cuando y cuando menos pensaron era hora de ir a casa.

…..

Todos partieron a casa, Emily y Hotch también lo hicieron pero como siempre en autos separados.

-¿Qué quieres de tomar?- preguntó Emily a Hotch a penas este llegó a su casa.

-Whisky esta bien- respondió el

Emily sirvió el whisky para el y una copa de vino para ella. Hotch recibió su trago y se lo tomo de un solo sorbo. Emily lo miró sorprendida.

-No me mires así, necesitaba tomarme un trago- le dijo él

Emily no estaba tranquila con la actitud rara de Hotch, recordó lo raro que estuvo todo el día, pero de repente unas caricias en su cuello interrumpieron sus pensamientos….

Hotch se acercó a ella por detrás, con una mano acariciaba su rostro, cuello y cabello; con la otra la tenía tomada de la cintura como evitando que escapara de sus manos. Mientras la tenía en sus brazos le besaba suavemente el cuello y Emily parecía dominada ante sus caricias…

Después de un momento el giró su cuerpo y se poso frente a ella, Emily estaba totalmente dominada antes sus ojos, lo miró y sólo sintió deseos de besarlo. Rápidamente se abalanzo hacia el y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Emily deseaba tanto a Hotch que temía sufrir por esto, nadie le había despertado tantos sentimientos como él, nadie….

En unos segundos ambos estaban únicamente en ropa intima, Hotch la había tomado en sus brazos y la había llevado hasta su cuarto. Ella estaba de pie en la cama, el besaba y acariciaba sus largas y espectaculares piernas, ella sólo podía sumergir sus dedos acariciando su cabeza…

Un poco después ella se arrodillo en la cama y quedó frente a él, comenzó a besarle y acariciarle el pecho... unos instantes después ambos estaban devorándose apasionadamente, era tan intenso que parecía la primera vez o mas bien una despedida.

Después de un rato ambos estaban recostados en la cama, Hotch estaba bocabajo, Emily lo contemplaba y acariciaba su espalda. Luego se sentó sobre sus glúteos y comenzó a darle besitos recorriendo toda su espalda, hasta llegar a su cuello. Ahora no era ella la que estaba sumisa ante las caricias de su pareja, ya era él quien estaba totalmente inmóvil ante las seducciones de Emily.

Hotch se volteo, pero Emily aun estaba sobre él. Ya ella no besaba su espalda sino que besaba su pecho, su cuello… Hotch la tomó por la cintura pero ella tomo sus manos y las sostuvo contra la cama, era como si lo tuviera esposado y evitara así que escapara a sus deseos.

Entre besos y caricias, se comenzaron a escuchar de nuevo gemidos del placer intenso en que ambos se encontraban, la temperatura en esa habitación aumentaba cada minuto, sus cuerpos se encontraban totalmente sudorosos.

Al terminar, Emily le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla a su pareja. –Voy a bañarme, ¿me acompañas?-

-No hazlo tú, yo debo irme ahora- dijo Hotch mientras miraba el celular y se vestía rápidamente.

-¿Por qué debes irte? Y además a esta hora- preguntó ella

-Después te explico- dijo él y salio del cuarto sin tan si quiera mirarla.

-te amo…- se escuchó decir en voz baja, Emily sabía que no la había escuchado y se quedó ahí parada en frente de la puerta esperando que el regresara, pero no lo hizo.

Emily entró al baño y no podía dejar de pensar que estaba pasando, hace unos minutos estaban sumergidos en una pasión inimaginable… y ahora él simplemente se iba.

Finalmente el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida.

…..

Al día siguiente en la oficina pasó lo mismo que el día anterior Hotch no ha salido ni ha hablado con nadie desde que llegó y su teléfono no ha parado de sonar.

JJ también lo noto, pero esta vez vio que su amiga en verdad no sabia que pasaba ya que su rostro reflejaba duda.

-Emily, ¿me regalas un segundo?- pregunto JJ

-Si claro,- respondió.

Ambas caminaron hasta la sala de reuniones y se quedaron allí, este era un lugar mas privado.

-Emily ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunta JJ

-Sinceramente JJ no lo sé- dice Emily tomando asiento y con el rostro totalmente asombrado.

-¿Pero como que no sabes? ¿Discutieron o algo?- pregunta de nuevo JJ mas confundida

-Te juro que no hemos tenido ninguna discusión pero te confieso que cada día lo siento mas lejos de mí- dice Emily entristecida

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta su amiga

-Ayer por fin estaba analizando esto, me he negado a creer que talvez se acerque nuestro final. Tú sabes que acordamos tener nuestra relación pero fuera de aquí para evitar comprometer nuestros trabajos.- decía Emily

-Si claro, todos sabemos eso- dijo JJ

-El tiempo que tenemos para nosotros se reduce a las noches y no todas las pasamos juntos porque también esta Jack. No te voy a negar que al principio pareciéramos unos adolescentes, salíamos todos los fines de semana, nos hablábamos diario pero de unos días hacia acá todo esto ha cambiado.- Emily se detuvo un instante, JJ se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-No te voy a decir que no nos vemos, porque sería mentirte. Pero todo se ha reducido a tener sexo- a Emily se le quebró la voz

-No te preocupes Em, después seguimos- dijo JJ tratando de calmarla un poco.

-No te preocupes JJ, es sólo que me siento una estupida, una gran estupida. Como no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta ahora. Ayer estábamos juntos, intenté preguntarle que le pasaba que estaba tan callado, pero el con tan solo mirarme y besarme hace que todas mis preocupaciones se esfumen… JJ hicimos el amor toda la noche, no te imaginas fue una noche mágica….-

-¿y entonces? Si fue mágica ¿por que dices que cada vez están mas distanciados?- la interrumpió JJ

-JJ, después de que estuvimos juntos lo invité a bañarse conmigo y me dijo que no tenía tiempo y se fue sin despedirse de mí.- emily rompió en llanto

JJ no sabía que decir, le parecía increíble que su jefe fuera un hombre así pero también sabía que su amiga no inventaría algo de esa magnitud.

-Bueno pero yo juré nunca volver a sufrir por amor- dijo Emily limpiándose el rostro. –dejaré que el tome una decisión, no lo buscaré mas esperaré que él lo haga, sino lo hace entenderé que todo terminó- se levantó y caminó hasta la salida.

-JJ te pido por favor no discutir esto con nadie del equipo, ellos después de un tiempo se darán cuenta de que ya no tenemos ninguna relación y así no afectará nuestro trabajo- agregó Emily.

-Cuenta conmigo, sabes que no diré nada. Pero Emily ¿de verdad estas bien?- pregunto JJ

-Tengo que estarlo, no puedo dejarme derrumbar por esto. Lastimosamente sabía que este día podía llegar.- dijo esto y salio de la sala hacia su escritorio.

El día terminó y todos se fueron a casa.

…..

Emily llegó a su apartamento y entro a su habitación, no quería hacer nada diferente a dormir. En la mañana no había tenido tiempo de ordenar y el cuarto estaba totalmente desordenado por la faena de la noche anterior. Ella trato pero no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, esa cama le traía demasiados recuerdos de él. Finalmente se cansó y durmió.

Pasaron casi ocho días y Hotch no había vuelto a casa de Emily, y ella tampoco lo había llamado.

En la oficina nadie sospechaba nada de esta crisis ya que afortunadamente su política de no cambiar en la oficina había resultado ser un escape a todo este revuelo.

….

De repente informan de la llegada de un nuevo caso. Todos se dirigen inmediatamente a la sala de reuniones. García y Hotch dan las especificaciones del caso, todos toman nota.

-Salimos en 2 horas, vayan a casa y preparen todo parece que el viaje será largo- dice Hotch

Cuando todos iban saliendo de la sala Emily tropezó y cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente todos se acercaron a ella.

Hotch la tomo del suelo y la sentó en una silla que estaba cerca, ella intentó pararse y no pudo.

-Debes ir al doctor, parece que te lastimaste el tobillo.- dijo Hotch

-No es necesario estoy bien.- dijo ella

-Cariño haz lo que el dice, yo también creo que deberías hacerlo- dijo Morgan

-Esta bien Morgan iré al médico. -Dijo eso intentándose levantar.

-Pero tu sola no puedes, Morgan podrías llevarla yo debo ir a casa de Jessica… por Jack- dijo Hotch

Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa menos Emily, quien en cierta forma descansó al saber que no tendría que ir con Hotch al hospital y tratar de disimular ante todos lo que pasaba.

-Claro yo la llevo- dijo Morgan

-Yo voy contigo -dijo JJ

-No te preocupes JJ ve a casa y despídete de Henry y Will, yo estaré bien.-dijo Emily

Morgan tomó a Emily en sus brazos y Hotch no pudo evitar sentir celos al ver lo cómoda que estaba Emily sujeta de su cuello y también el hecho de que había aceptado ir al medico no por su consejo sino porque el de Morgan.

Hotch partió a casa.

-¿De que nos perdimos?- preguntó Dave

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dice JJ

-Si ellos son pareja ¿Por qué Hotch no se preocupo en llevarla él al hospital?- agregó Reíd.

-Muchas otras veces el ha llamado a Jessica pidiéndole cuide a Jack un poco más, y esta vez no lo hizo.- dijo García

Todos miraron inmediatamente a JJ que parecía ser la única que no estaba sorprendida.

-Esta bien, pero deben ser discretos. Ellos parece ser que ya no están juntos- dijo JJ

-¿Qué?- preguntó García

-Sólo les puedo decir que ni ellos mismos saben si están o no aún juntos, por eso debemos ser cuidadosos.- agregó JJ y todos partieron a casa.

…..

Ya en el hospital mientras esperaban que el medico atendiera a Emily esta le dice a Morgan - ¿Hasta cuando me vas a preguntar?-

-¿Preguntar que?- dice Morgan

-Lo que todos deben estar diciendo en la unidad. ¿Por qué Hotch no vino conmigo?- respondió ella

-La verdad desde hace días no te veo tan animada como siempre y no los he visto mi cruzar miradas así que intuyo que algo no anda bien.- responde

-¿Será que todos lo saben?- pregunta ella confirmando la duda de su compañero.

-Con esto que pasó ataran cabos- agrego

-Pues no es nada que no sea cierto, llevamos unos días con problemas o ni siquiera es eso. Llevamos días sin determinarnos. – dijo Emily sincerándose

-¿Pelearon?- preguntó

-No eso es lo peor, no sé que pasó pero el se alejo de mí y yo decidí no forzar nada.- dijo Emily

-Es lo mejor, pero cariño yo se que eso va a solucionarse. Todos sabemos que ustedes se aman.- dijo Morgan sonriendo

-Tiempo…- fue lo único que dijo ella.

-Hotch llama- dice Morgan a Emily

-Hotch, si ya el medico la revisó y recomendó que era mejor que no viajara y se quedara en casa. En estos momentos la estoy dejando en casa.- dijo Morgan

-Esta bien nos vemos en una hora en la unidad, dile que lo lamento- esas fueron las palabras de Hotch y colgó.

-No me digas nada, me imaginó lo que dijo. Gracias por traerme y no te preocupes estaré bien, me cae bien no ir de viaje con… él.- dijo ella

…

Salieron de viaje y Emily se quedó en casa. Se reunieron con la policía local, revisaron las evidencias y se pusieron a trabajar.

-JJ ¿podemos hablar un segundo?- dijo Hotch.

-Dime- respondió JJ

-¿Has hablado con Prentiss?- preguntó él

-Si, la llamé hace un segundo y me dice que esta algo adolorida pero que se siente perfectamente bien. – respondió ella

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?- dijo él algo apenado

-Si claro-. Dijo JJ a la expectativa

-¿Ella sale con alguien mas?- preguntó

JJ inmediatamente se enojo por la pregunta y le dijo – Yo no se que es lo que esta pasando entre ustedes dos pero si te digo si piensas que es eso definitivamente esa relación desapareció.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó él

-Hotch por Dios, ustedes han dejado su relación por fuera de la oficina todos sabemos eso, pero no sólo somos compañeros de trabajo somos amigos y nos damos cuenta que desde hace unos días ni se determinan o más bien podría decir que tú no la determinas y me preguntas si ella sale con alguien más. – decía JJ

-Sólo ustedes saben que esta pasando realmente, pero no dejes que el tiempo pase en vano porque si ella encontrara alguien que si este ahí para ella no vería nada malo en ello.- dijo esto y regreso con el resto del equipo.

Hotch se quedó allí parado totalmente confundido, no sabía que hacer o decir. Esas palabras de JJ habían sido una sacudida por completo, al mirar al equipo se dio cuenta lo vacío que se sentía sin Emily.

-Despierta hombre, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que hace que la dejes ir?- dijo Dave acercándose a él.

-Es Jessica ella me necesita ahora y sabes que ella me ayudado tanto desde que Haley murió que no puedo dejarla…- respondió Hotch

-Si es eso entonces habla con Emily y cuéntale lo que pasa, pero no dejes que esto acabe su relación. Si le hablas ella entenderá, sino sabes que la perderás para siempre recuerda que siempre esta la opción de irse a Londres y ella sólo necesita alguna excusa para irse.- le decía su amigo.

Momentos después todos estaban trabajando duro en el caso, pero el equipo no podía evitar pensar en que todos habían estado preocupados por Prentiss y la habían llamado, todos menos él.

-La va a perder para siempre- dijo Reíd

-Si no deja su orgullo pronto lo hará- dijo Dave

-Todos sabemos que pasará después, ella se alejará de nosotros.- dijo García triste

-Eso lo temíamos desde el principio.- agregó Dave

….

Emily estaba en casa, no salía de su cama y su pie estaba cada vez menos adolorido aunque su corazón estuviera deshecho. Su celular comenzó a sonar, era él…

Desde otro lugar el equipo estaba en el restaurante del hotel cenando, Hotch se alejó de ellos y tomó el celular.

-Emily contestaste- dijo Hotch

-Hola Aaron- dijo ella

-¿Cómo sigues de tu pierna?- preguntó él

-Mucho mejor, gracias- dijo ella sin mucho ánimo de hablar con él.

-Me alegro-

-¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó Emily tratando de salir del silencio incomodo que los absorbía.

-Todos están bien, pero el caso para ser que se irá para largo aún no tenemos muchas pistas.- dijo él

-Lo lamento, si puedo ayudarles en algo me informan- dijo ella

-Emily no aguanto más!, perdóname por ser un idiota contigo yo no quiero hacerte daño…- decía el mientras ella lo interrumpió.

-Pero lo estas haciendo! me estas matando Aaron… no se que te pasa, me alejas de ti cada vez más… yo te lo pedí Aaron, te pedí que no jugaras conmigo y eso estas haciendo…- gritó Emily desde el otro lado del teléfono

….

Los demás podían ver como Hotch estaba totalmente desequilibrado hablando por teléfono.

-Por fin se decidió a llamarla- dijo Reíd

-Pero parece que es tarde- dijo Morgan

…..

-Emily no me digas eso, yo no quiero que te alejes de mí yo te quiero a mi lado siempre….- dijo él

-No es lo que parece Aaron…. Ahora estoy muy confundida y no tengo cabeza para escucharte.- dijo ella

-Emily pero necesito explicarte...- decía él

-Cuando regreses hablamos ahora soy yo la que necesito estar sola…- dijo ella y colgó

Hotch miro su teléfono y estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, Dave se acercó a él y trató de calmarlo.

-Ya admitiste que te equivocaste ahora espera a que regresemos.- dijo Dave

-Pero ya ella es la que no quiere oírme…- dijo Hotch

-Tiempo Hotch… ahora sólo debes esperar volver, pero eso no significa que te olvides de ella hay muchas formas de hacerle ver que estas a su lado. Por ahora ve a dormir.- le dijo el agente

Todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos, Hotch antes de acostarse le envío un mensaje a Emily. –"Emily yo se que me he equivocado mucho contigo, sólo puedo decirte que te amo y te amo mucho. Tu devolviste la felicidad a mi vida, buenas noches..."- ella vio el mensaje pero no le respondió nada.

Pasaron varios días y no había noche en la cual Emily no recibiera un mensaje de Hotch, pero él nunca recibía respuesta.

-Hola Emily- dijo JJ hablando por teléfono.

-Hola amiga, ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cuándo regresan? Los extraño mucho- dijo Emily.

-Vamos muy bien ya identificamos al asesino y lo estamos buscando, yo creo que mañana regresamos a casa. Y si me preguntas él esta bien aunque sufre mucho por tu rechazo. – respondió JJ

-Que bueno que regresen ya. Yo también estoy sufriendo mucho al estar alejada de él pero necesito desapegarme un poco de su lado o sino el dolor acabará conmigo.- dijo ella

-Yo también quiero verte pronto. Te entiendo amiga pero ten cuidado.- dijo su amiga

-Sabes él esta tratando de conquistarme de nuevo, todas las noches me envía mensajes- dijo Emily sonriendo

-El aceptó que se equivocó, eso es algo bueno.- dijo JJ

-Si, pero aún no me explica que pasó o que esta pasando. – dijo emily

-Cuando regresemos te lo dirá.- dijo JJ

-JJ si te pregunta, dile que yo lo estoy esperando, sólo eso…- dijo esto y colgó.

Hotch vio que JJ colgó el teléfono y camino hacia ella como queriendo decirle algo pero no lo hizo. JJ lo vio y le dijo – ella te esta esperando- ambos se quedaron en silencio.

….

El equipo estaba exhausto, el caso estuvo difícil y sin un miembro el trabajo se les incrementaba.

-Buen trabajo chicos, vayan a descansar saldremos mañana a primera hora.- dijo Hotch ansioso por regresar.

Como ya era habitual Hotch escribía un menaje para Emily. –"Faltan pocas horas para verte, no sabes lo ansioso que he estado. Te volviste una parte de mí y te necesito a mi lado, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero"-

-Responde Emily, responde…. Aunque sea una vez- decía Hotch, pero ningún mensaje llegaba.

-Toc, toc-

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Hotch

-Señor Hotchner soy el botones, llegó una carta para usted.- se escuchó

Hotch abrió la puerta y recibió un pequeño paquete. –Feliz noche señor- dijo el botones

Hotch abrió el paquete en el había una rosa y una carta.

Aaron espero no haberte despertado y lamento no haber dado respuesta a ninguno de tus mensajes, sólo que necesito ser fuerte y no dejarme desestabilizar con tus palabras bonitas, yo quiero estar contigo pero sin que exista el miedo de que me hagas daño como lo has hecho los últimos días. Necesitamos hablar de nosotros (si aún crees que hay un nosotros). Yo te amo Aaron y te amo como no he amado a nadie, pero necesito que tú también lo hagas sin temor. Yo no quiero reemplazar a Haley en tu corazón ni deseo que borres su recuerdo, pero aunque suene fuerte decir esto Aaron ella murió y yo estoy viva, estoy aquí para ti pero no se cuanto tiempo te pueda esperar….

Aaron yo también tengo miedos y muchos, pero yo ya te he esperado muchos años y no quiero esperar mas; si no puedes amarme como yo a ti lo entenderé, y si es así debemos ser amigos de nuevo… y no te sientas presionado al pensar que si lo haces me iré corriendo a Londres porque no lo haré, sólo quiero que aclaremos nuestra situación porque ante todo somos muy buenos amigos y no quiero perder eso. Prefiero perder el amor a perderte del todo a ti.

Te he amado siempre Aaron, y creo que lo haré por siempre…

Nos vemos pronto.

Emily

Hotch terminó de leer la carta con lágrimas en el rostro, sentía que aunque ella lo amara tanto como decía podría perderla.

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva historia, espero pronto poderla continuar.**

**Saludos a todos y gracias a aquellos que comparten conmigo mis historias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuación miedos….**

….

El caso terminó y ahora podían regresar a casa.

Hotch tenía en sus manos la carta que Emily le envió al hotel, la leía y leía en múltiples ocasiones. "_Yo te amo Aaron y te amo como no he amado a nadie"… "si aún crees que hay un nosotros"... "Prefiero perder el amor a perderte del todo a ti"…_

JJ lo observó durante un momento y decidió acercarse a él.

-¿Pudiste hablar con ella?- pregunto JJ

-Si mas que eso; pero es un tema delicado y no se puede hablar todo por teléfono.- respondió él.

-Lo sé, pero ella al menos necesita saber que aún estas ahí.- dijo JJ

-Te puedo enseñar algo?- preguntó el

-Claro- dijo JJ mientras el le entregaba la carta que ya se sabía de memoria.

-Ella no puede saber que te enseñé esta carta, sólo que necesito una opinión- dijo él

JJ se concentró y leyó la carta, Hotch no podía evitar ver sus gestos mediante iba leyendo.

-¿Y bien que te parece?- preguntó Hotch

-Me parece que eres un hombre con suerte- dijo JJ

-¿suerte?- dijo Hotch confundido

-Si suerte Hotch, ella prácticamente te está rogando que la ames sabiendo todo lo que ha pasado y sufrido por ti. Esta es la ultima oportunidad que te esta dando, ni se te ocurra equivocarte más.- le aclaró ella.

-Lo sé, esto es el todo por el todo… Sólo que no se que decirle…- dice el apenado.

-Sólo dile la verdad, no te compliques es inventar una buena excusa. Ella te comprenderá sólo si eres honesto.- le dice JJ suavemente mientras se despide de él y de todos los demás.

-Hasta mañana- dice Hotch a todos.

-Hasta mañana Hotch, recuerda que la confianza es el pilar de toda relación así que confía en ella y cuéntale lo que te pasa.- le dijo Dave

Hotch tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que no sabía ni que hacer primero, debía ir con Jack pero también estaba Emily.

Aaron vio la hora – aún es temprano pensó- se convenció de ello y fue rumbo a casa de Emily. Al llegar pudo ver que allí estaban Morgan y García así que decidió esperar un rato para ver si se iban pronto.

-Toc, toc- se escuchó

Emily se acercó tan rápido como pudo a la puerta.

-¿Olvidaron algo?- preguntó Emily sin mirar siquiera quien estaba en su puerta.

-Si, olvide como cuidarte y amarte sin hacerte daño- dijo Hotch

Emily al escuchar esto, volteo inmediatamente y lo vio ahí de pie….

-Aaron… eres tú, disculpa la forma en que te saludé creí que eran Morgan y García qua acaban de irse. – dijo ella apenada

-No te preocupes- dijo él

-Pasa por favor – dijo ella

-Aún te duele mucho el pie por lo que veo- dijo Hotch viéndola cojear

-Si, un poco – dijo ella

-¿Aaron que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Jack?- preguntó ella

-Emily no estaría tranquilo si al llegar aquí no venía a explicártelo todo. No quiero equivocarme más. – dijo él

Emily le señaló el sillón para que tomara asiento. Mientras ella se acercaba a la cocina y tomaba su medicina.

-Si insistes en que hablemos hoy lo haremos así entonces- dijo ella

-Emily tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, no es nada que pueda afectar nuestra relación- dijo él

Emily estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, pero su actitud hacía él era cautelosa y trataba de no estar muy cerca para evitar peder el control sobre sí.

-Emily, estas semanas me he comportado como un idiota contigo pero créeme que por una buena causa.- decía Hotch

-No me mires así, déjame te explico primero- continuo diciendo – Todo es por Jessica, ella ha tenido problemas con su pareja y ha estado un poco mal, entonces yo he estado con ella. –

Estas palabras le cayeron a Emily como un baldado de agua fría, ella no entendía esas palabras pero aún así mantuvo silencio.

-Yo sé que puede que no entiendas mis razones, pero todos saben que Jessica es quien me ha ayudado con Jack desde lo de Haley y yo no puedo darle la espalda- dijo Hotch

-Aaron antes de que continúes ¿dime yo que tengo que ver con todo eso? ¿Acaso yo te he dicho que no estés a su lado? – pregunta Emily

-Claro que no lo has hecho, pero he dedicado nuestro tiempo a ella e imagino que eso te disgusta – dijo él

-Por mucho tiempo que le dediques no entiendo como no puedes sacar un minuto, un solo minuto Aaron para determinarme. Incluso si quisieras yo también podría ayudarte, pero simplemente no dejas y me haces a un lado.- dijo Emily ya un poco mas alterada

-Em…- decía Hotch

-Aaron no tienes que inventar nada, sólo dime que te pasa. Dime si te arrepentiste de comenzar esta relación conmigo, dime que te molesta pero dime algo que sea verdad- dijo Emily y suspiró

-Tienes razón Emily he sido y soy un tonto, lo que pasa es….- de repente suena el celular insistentemente –

-contesta, debe ser ella- dice Emily resignada

-Lo lamento- dice el mientras contesta

-Hola Jessica. Si soy yo, ella es mi cuñada- dice el -

-Voy para allá, muchas gracias- dijo y colgó Emily debo irme, lo lamento mucho mañana hablamos.- se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

Emily quedó de nuevo desilusionada con él, de nuevo sale sin dar ninguna explicación. Se dirige a su cama y se acuesta.

…

Pasaron unas horas y Emily no podía conciliar el sueño, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo sonó el teléfono… era él.

-Emily, de nuevo soy un imbecil…- decía el mientras fue interrumpido

-Aaron no mas, no quiero más excusas sin sentido.- le dijo Emily

-Estoy en el hospital- dijo Hotch antes de que ella colgara el teléfono.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Y Jack, el esta bien?- preguntó ella asustada.

-Jack y yo estamos bien. Ahora cuando me estaba llamando Jessica no era ella, me llamó una enfermera desde su teléfono. Ella nunca llegó por Jack al colegio así que la profesora decidió llevarlo y al llegar a casa encontraron a Jessica herida y llamaron a emergencias. – explicó Hotch

-¿Entonces Jack esta contigo?- preguntó ella

-Si, en parte por eso te llamaba. ¿Puede pasar la noche contigo?- preguntó el muy apenado.

-Claro que sí, el no tiene la culpa de nuestros problemas. Voy inmediatamente por él ¿Dónde están?- dijo Emily

Emily salio hacia el hospital, al llegar allí llamó a Hotch para saber donde estaba.

-¿Dónde esta Jack?- preguntó ella

-Esta dormido, debemos despertarlo primero- dijo él

-No lo despiertes entrégamelo así yo lo llevo cargado.- afirmó ella

-pero tu pierna…- respondió el

-Estoy mucho mejor, no te preocupes- dijo Emily mientras tomó a Jack en sus brazos y se dirigía a ir a casa de nuevo sin mirarlo ni siquiera a los ojos.

-Mañana lo recojo en la unidad a primera hora- gritó Hotch

-Esta bien- dijo ella

Emily llegó a su auto, acostó al niño en la silla de atrás y cuando iba a abordar Hotch se acercó a ella.

-Emily por favor no te vayas, dame un minuto- dijo él

-¿Olvidaste algo? – pregunto ella

-Si olvide pedirte perdón una vez más. Olvide explicarte todo de nuevo. Olvide decirte que te amo y que aunque no lo creas me estoy muriendo por dentro de sólo saber que te puedo perder.- dijo esto y agachó la cabeza.

-Aaron agradezco tu gesto de pedir disculpas, pero no quiero que lo nuestro sea así. No quiero que simplemente erremos en algo y luego nos disculpemos, me haces daño…- dijo ella subiéndose al carro.

…..

Al día siguiente el equipo estaba en la unidad, solo faltaban Prentiss y Hotch.

-Hola- se escuchó decir de la voz de un niño.

Todos inmediatamente giraron y vieron a Jack, pero se sorprendieron al verlo llegar con Emily.

-Buenos días- dijo Emily mientras todos la miraban

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Strauss sorprendida al ver a Jack.

-Señora, el agente Hotch me pidió le disculpara por traer a Jack. Ya el viene para acá.- dijo Prentiss

-¿Le paso algo a Aaron?- preguntó Strauss

-No señora, es sólo que su cuñada Jessica esta en el hospital y el paso la noche allí con ella. – dijo Emily mirando al equipo

-Esta bien, en cuanto llegue dile que me busque- dijo ella y se fue

-Jack, porque no te quedas con el tío Dave un segundo- dijo Emily mientras iba al baño acompañada de JJ y García.

El equipo comprendía que el haber llegado con Jack no significaba que la relación entre ellos mejorara, en los ojos de Prentiss se veía que ella estaba a punto de tirar la toalla.

-No resisto más- dijo Emily decaída – No lo comprendo, las explicaciones que me da no tienen sentido y ahora resulta que por un tiempo debe estar al lado de Jessica y por eso no puede estar conmigo.

-Amiga, lo lamento mucho- dijo JJ

-Ese jefe es un tonto, mira como te hace sufrir- dijo García acercándose a ella

-Ayer fue a mi casa a explicarme que pasaba y sólo me dijo que Jessica es quien le ha ayudado con Jack desde lo de Haley y que no puede darle la espalda. Solo eso nada mas…- dice ella

-Esto es más complicado de lo que creí.- dijo JJ

-Luego lo llaman y se va sin decir nada. Después me llama a media noche a pedirme que me quede con Jack el resto de la noche.- suspira y se tira hacia atrás contra la pared.

-Se acabó, se acabó… yo no soporto esto mas. Si el no confía en mi no hay nada.- dijo esto y las lagrimas brotaron de sí.

Garcia y JJ no sabían que hacer ni que decirle a su amiga. Sólo podían estar allí a su lado.

-Hola- dijo Hotch llegando a la oficina.

-Hola Hotch- dijo Dave mirándolo y reclamándole con la mirada.

-Se que quieres decirme, pero ahora no puedo Dave- respondió Hotch

-¿Entonces cuando podrás? ¿Cuándo sea tarde?- dijo Dave

-Despierta hombre- dijo Morgan – Y disculpa que me entrometo en el tema, para nadie del equipo es un secreto que su relación esta por extinguirse, y eso tampoco afectará nuestra relación como equipo. Sólo que todos sabemos que ustedes se quieren de verdad y es triste ver como se aleja.

-tienen razón, ¿y Jack?- preguntó él

-Esta con Reíd, él esta bien mejor ve a hablar con Strauss ella te esta esperando- dijo Rossi

-Esta bien, en un momento regreso- respondió y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe.

Prentiss, García y JJ regresaron del baño, ya Emily se había calmado y era como si nada pasara. Esa es Emily una mujer con una coraza de acero y un interior de cristal apunto de quebrarse.

-Prentiss ya Hotch vino, esta con Strauss – dijo Rossi

-Muy bien- dijo ella y partió a su escritorio

-¿Chicos aún no tenemos caso?- preguntó Emily

-No, pero no debe tardar en aparecer. – respondió JJ

Reíd regresó con Jack y en ese momento apareció Hotch de nuevo.

-Hijo, vamos debo llevarte al colegio- dijo Hotch

-Prentiss muchas gracias por traerlo y cuidarlo – dijo Hotch en frente de todos tratando de disimular ante Strauss la débil relación que había entre ellos-

-No te preocupes Hotch este pequeñín es un excelente compañero- dijo Prentiss mientras le picaba el ojo a Jack.

Todos se dispersaron y empezaron sus labores cotidianas.

-Prentiss en cuanto regrese debemos hablar- dijo Hotch

-Claro Hotch cuando tú quieras- dijo Prentiss alejándose de él.

Esas palabras habían herido profundamente a Hotch, este era un reclamo más común de lo que creían últimamente.

…..

A la hora del almuerzo estaban todos reunidos en un restaurante, todos menos Hotch y Strauss.

-Chicos necesito decirles algo- dijo Prentiss

-Dinos cariño- dijo Morgan

-Yo se que están enterados de los problemas que hay entre Hotch y yo, pero quiero decirles que esto no cambiara nada en el equipo. Ante todo él y yo somos buenos amigos y esta relación entre todos es lo que ha permitido el éxito en cada caso. Como se lo dije a él no me iré corriendo a Londres ni buscaré que me cambien de unidad eso puedo asegurárselos. Ustedes me conocen y esta situación no me hará caer sino que me hará más fuerte.- les dijo Prentiss a todos

-Si les pido que se mantengan al margen en cuanto a lo nuestro, él tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones lo cual implique seguir juntos o no. Por mi parte creo que esto ya tiene escrito el fin de una capitulo, lo que no se es si llegue a tener continuidad.- agregó ella

-Emily sabes que siempre cuentas con nosotros y si es lo que quieres te apoyaremos siempre- dijo JJ

-Prométanme que no cambiaran con él, es un excelente hombre, padre y jefe y eso no esta en duda- dijo

-Prometido- dijo Reíd, los demás aunque algo dudosos también lo hicieron.

Regresaron a la unidad, Hotch llamó a Prentiss y le dijo que no podía regresar pero que él iría esa noche a su casa.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Prentiss increíblemente alegre.

-Cariño, mucha suerte- le dijo Morgan

-Gracias a todos pero no necesito suerte, ya tomé la mejor decisión- dijo ella sonriente

…

Emily estaba en casa se encontraba cocinando y escuchando música, hace muchos días no se encontraba de tan buen animo y eso que no había arreglado aún nada con Hotch.

-Toc, toc- se escuchó – ella se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

-Hola- dijo Hotch

-Hola, pasa. ¿Cenaste?- preguntó Emily

-No aún no- respondió Hotch muy sorprendido por la actitud tranquila de Emily

-Que bien por que cocine algo- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Aún estas algo coja- dijo él tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Si pero ya he mejorado mucho. ¿Cómo sigue Jessica?- preguntó

-Ya mejor, imagínate que intentó suicidarse. – dijo Hotch

-Aaron esas son palabras muy fuertes, entonces sus problemas si que deben ser grandes- dijo ella muy calmada.

-Ahora entenderás que es lo que me ha quitado tanto tiempo.- dijo él

-Cenemos primero y luego discutimos el tema- dijo ella sirviendo la mesa.

-Delicioso- dijo Hotch al terminar de cenar

-Muchas gracias- respondió ella acercándole una copa de vino. – ahora sí hablemos-

-Emily ante todo te pido disculpas y si ya se que me dijiste que no era lo que querías, pero soy incapaz de dejarla sola con todo esto. – añadió

-De verdad entiendo esa situación, pero aún sigo pensando que algo más debe pasar para que no saques un solo minuto para darte cuenta de que existo. – respondió ella igual de tranquila.

-Emily es cierto, no te puedo negar que siento miedo y creo que encontré la excusa perfecta para escapar de él- por fin confesó

-Yo lo sé Aaron, te conozco muy bien. Por eso he tomado una decisión y no es discutible- anticipó ella

-Debe ser algo serio entonces – dijo él preocupado

-Aaron- dijo ella tomando su mano- ya te lo he dicho ante todo somos muy buenos amigos. Los dos hemos estado pasando por una situación que nos esta alejando el uno del otro, ambos tenemos miedos e inseguridades es por esto que creo que debemos dejar pasar el tiempo y dejar que la heridas cicatricen.-

-Emily… ¿me estas terminando?- preguntó el

-Aaron ambos sabemos que ya esto terminó hace días atrás, sólo quiero decirte que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti y si al pasar unos días, meses o años sentimos que debemos y podemos estar juntos de nuevo ten la seguridad que yo estaré esperando- respondió ella

-Emily no esperaba esto- dijo él angustiado

-No es algo definitivo, es sólo que ambos necesitamos despejarnos y extrañar lo nuestro para poder entregarlo todo. Yo te amo Aaron Hotchner y eso nunca ha estado en duda, pero si seguimos así dañaremos toda relación que exista entre nosotros y esto afectará a todo el equipo. No te digo que cambiaré contigo, espero tu tampoco lo hagas. Siempre te he visto como mi gran consejero y ejemplo y seguirá siendo así.- dijo ella sorprendida consigo misma de la fortaleza con la cual estaba afrontando la situación.

-No se que decirte a parte de que mi corazón se esta desmoronando con estas palabras, aunque siento que no te alejaras de mi lado estaremos muy distantes. – dijo Hotch

Emily se acercó aún más a él y lo besó. Al principio Hotch estuvo retraído ante el beso pero después cedió y la besó como nunca.

-Te amo Emily Prentiss- le dijo él y se marchó.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Incertidumbres

…..

Se encontraban de nuevo en la unidad. El ambiente increíblemente había cambiado Prentiss se veía tranquila y Hotch algo pensativo.

-toc, toc. ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Prentiss a Hotch

-Hola, claro adelante- respondió él

-¿Cómo te termino de ir?- preguntó ella mientras fuera de la oficina de Hotch el equipo trataba de entender como había terminado todo.

-Emily la verdad no pude dormir mucho con lo que paso anoche, pero tuve tiempo para pensar y entender tu posición. Aunque me duela decirlo es lo mejor en el momento.- dijo él

-Espero no dejes de quererme por esto- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nunca Emily, tu ya eres parte de mi vida y no podré sacarte de allí nunca- respondió él.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, y recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti.- le dijo mientras se disponía a salir.

-Olvidé preguntarte algo, ¿debemos decirle al equipo que….?- decía Prentiss mientras la interrumpió Hotch

-Que estamos dándonos un espacio, no digas que terminamos que eso me destroza la vida. Pero diles tú yo soy incapaz. – dijo él

-Chicos los espero en la sala de reuniones- dijo mientras salio de la oficina.

-Tenemos un nuevo caso en Virginia, se han encontrado varios cuerpos sodomizados y brutalmente torturados- decía García

-¿mujeres?- preguntó Reíd

-No, todos son hombres- respondió García enseñando las fotos de las victimas.

-Viajaremos en la tarde así que por favor preparen todo- dijo Hotch

-Chicos pueden darnos un minuto por favor- dijo Emily antes de que se retiraran del salón.

-Primero que todo queremos pedirles perdón por que indirectamente se han visto afectados por nuestros problemas- dijo Emily mirando a Hotch

-Sin importar que pase entre ella y yo, siempre seremos un equipo unido y una gran familia. – dijo Hotch

-Hemos decidido darnos un tiempo y queríamos que tuvieran conocimiento y no se preocuparan por nada.- dijo Emily mientras veía la cara de sorpresa en su amigos.

-Esto no significa que hayamos dejado de querernos, sólo que necesitamos sanar primero- agregó Hotch

-Gracias por compartirlo con nosotros, me atrevo a hablar por todos al decirle que la vida y el amor les harán encontrar el camino adecuado. – les dijo García y todos partieron.

Prentiss iba saliendo cuando Hotch tomó su mano. – Prentiss cuando regresemos de Virginia ¿puedo invitarte algún día a cenar?- preguntó él

-Me encantaría- dijo ella sonriendo y se marchó.

Todos iban de salida a casa para organizar sus equipajes, las mujeres salieron juntas y los hombres se quedaron en la oficina.

-Emily nunca imaginamos que terminarían- preguntó JJ

-Lo estuve pensando mucho y creo que es lo mejor- dijo ella

-Así que tú tomaste la decisión- dijo García

-Si, estuvimos hablando y si ambos no sanamos nuestras heridas terminaremos sin poder soportarnos.- respondió

-Lo mejor de todo es que te veo en paz amiga, mientras sea así te apoyare en tu decisión.- agregó JJ

Dentro de la oficina estaban Dave, Morgan y Reíd esperando poder hablar con Hotch.

-¿Por qué no se han ido?- preguntó Hotch

-Aaron nos preguntábamos si de pronto querías hablar con nosotros. – dijo Dave

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero no crean que he tomado la decisión de Emily como un fin. Es mi gran oportunidad de comenzar de cero y de volverla loca de amor una vez mas.- dijo Hotch sonriendo

-Nos vemos en unas horas- dijo esto y se fue.

Morgan tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa y ahora ellos también podían sentirse en paz.

-El no se ha dado por vencido, va a luchar por ella- decía Morgan aun sonriendo

-No creía que esto podía pasar, el no es de ese tipo de hombres. Pero no piensa perderla.- decía Dave.

…

Todos partieron a Virginia, al llegar allí se dividieron y comenzaron la investigación.

-Prentiss, tu y Reíd vayan a la morgue e investiguen el modus operandi del sospechoso. Dave y JJ investiguen a las familias, Morgan y yo recorreremos las escenas del crimen. – explicó Hotch

-Señor yo buscaré toda la información que encuentre- agregó García.

Todos partieron exactamente como lo explico Hotch. Dave y JJ tramaban algo.

-Yo se que ellos pidieron que no nos entrometiéramos en su relación pero yo no puedo quedarme así. – dijo JJ

-Eso iba a decirte, ayer hablamos con Hotch después de que se fueron y pudimos ver que el no piensa perderla y que tratara de enamorarla de nuevo. – dijo Dave.

-¿En serio? Que buena noticia. Debemos propiciar encuentros, programemos salir a bailar en cuanto terminemos el caso para que puedan estar cerca.- dijo JJ

-Me parece muy bien, tratémoslo con los demás pero discretamente. – dijo Dave

-¿De verdad estas bien?- preguntó Reíd a Prentiss

-No te niego que me hace mucha falta, pero tengo mi corazón tranquilo. Gracias por preguntar.- respondió Prentiss.

-Prentiss mira las marcas en los cuerpos, todos las victimas estuvieron atadas de brazos y pies durante mucho tiempo, tienen señales de que fueron alimentados por sonda y los aseaban constantemente, incluso los afeitaban. – dijo Reíd

-Voy a llamar a Hotch y llama a García- dijo ella a Reíd

-Hotch nuestro sujeto debe ser una enfermera, una muy bella para atraer a los hombres sin ningún tipo de fuerza. Luego de que los tiene sumisos los droga y ata de manos y pies. – decía por teléfono

-Que buen dato, llama a García y dile esto- agregó Hotch

-Ya Reíd ya esta hablando con ella- respondió

-OK. Emily ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? – preguntó Hotch

-Muy bien, ya el dolor es mínimo y no cojeo. – respondió ella

-Me alegro mucho, igual no esta por demás pedirte que te cuides. – dijo él

Emily sonrió inmediatamente, le encantaba sentir que en verdad él se preocupaba por ella.

…..

El caso había avanzado mucho con el descubrimiento de los cuidados médicos, y ya se tenían los datos de unos posibles sospechosos.

Como todo iba también el equipo estaba planeando una salida para cuando terminaran el caso.

-Chicos conozco una discoteca por aquí cerca que es de las mejores del país, será que cuando terminemos el caso ¿podemos ir?- le dirigió su pregunta a Hotch.

-No lo sé, hay muchos factores a tener en cuenta.- respondió

El equipo quedó un poco desilusionado ante la respuesta, pero no pensaban darse por vencidos.

-Es hora de descansar mañana continuamos- dijo Dave

-Que tormenta esta cayendo, esperemos que así podamos dormir.- dijo Prentiss

-Buenas noches- se escuchó decir y partieron al hotel.

Emily estaba organizándose y de repente le entro un mensaje.-"Linda espero te encuentres muy bien, deseo que esta noche puedas descansar y que mañana me brindes de nuevo el placer de poder verte, por ahora me conformo con eso. A.H"

Una vez más Hotch decidió comenzar su estrategia de enviarle cada noche un mensaje antes de dormir y eso a ella le encantaba, solo que a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores este mensaje tuvo respuesta. "Yo también deseo que descanses, espero me pienses un tercio de lo que yo te pienso E.P".

Aaron estaba feliz, veía que ella no estaba reacia a una reconciliación y eso tranquilizaba a su corazón temeroso y dolido.

Al día siguiente continuaron con el caso, siguieron buscando pistas y aún no pasaban de los hallazgos iniciales, además la tormenta que aún no cesaba complicaba la búsqueda.

De nuevo un día mas y no encontraban al asesino. Se quedaron trabajando duro hasta tarde pero el cansancio los venció y decidieron ir a descansar.

Emily estaba lista para dormir pero aún no llegaba el tan anhelado mensaje, así que con tristeza se dispuso a dormir. Al despertarse, se organizó y cuando iba de salida llegó el mensaje. "Buenos días linda (últimamente así la llamaba), espero poder verte pronto y así darle consuelo a mi corazón. A.H".

Ella sintió que eso era lo único que le hacia falta para comenzar bien su día. Ya la tormenta había pasado, esto facilito la búsqueda y lograron avanzar mucho más. El sospechoso se sentía tan acorralado que lograron encontrar un hombre que se encontraba retenido y el cual habían podido rescatar de la muerte.

-Ya casi lo tenemos- decía Dave

Al final de la tarde pudieron atrapar a la asesina, efectivamente era una mujer que cumplía la descripción del perfil diseñado por ellos. Una mujer que estaba entre los 30 y 40 años, tenía estudios de enfermería y trabajó varios años en un hospital donde hicieron una fiesta para celebrar el retiro de un medico y por cuestiones de licor fue golpeada y después violada por varios de sus compañeros. Así que todas las muertes se relacionaban a su deseo de vengarse de aquellos hombres que abusaron de ella.

-Equipo hicieron muy bien su trabajo, creo que ahora podemos volver a casa. Afortunadamente la lluvia ceso y no tendremos inconvenientes para viajar.- les dijo Hotch

De repente se escuchó un gran trueno y la lluvia volvió a desatarse. La cara de todos increíblemente cambio y se podían ver sonrisas en ellas. Hotch vio esto y pensó que seria una buena oportunidad de estar con Prentiss así que cambio de opinión.

-Creo que no debemos viajar hoy, Morgan ¿Dónde queda la discoteca que dijiste?- preguntó Hotch

Todos sonrieron emocionados y salieron todos juntos hacia el lugar.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban felices, tomaron una mesa y se ubicaron allí. Morgan invitó a Emily a bailar y Hotch no podía evitar envidiar estar en su lugar. Dave invitó a JJ a bailar, y Hotch sacó a García.

Todos estaban disfrutando la noche, todos reían y bailaban.

De repente sonó una canción - ¿Bailas conmigo?- preguntó Emily a Hotch.

Hotch sorprendido se quedo sin palabras.

-¿si? ¿No?- preguntaba Emily

-Claro que sí discúlpame- respondió él.

El resto del equipo se quedó en la mesa, todos estaban ansiosos por mirar que pasaría entre ellos ya que este había sido el objetivo principal de la salida.

Hotch y Emily estaban en la pista, la canción era un poco movida lo cual no implicaba estar muy cerca. Hotch estaba un poco nervioso al pensar que todo el equipo estaba ahí viéndolos, pero un rato después sentía que sólo estaba allí con ella y que no podía desperdiciar el momento.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche- le dijo Hotch

-Gracias Aaron- dijo Emily.

-Están sonriendo, parece que esta dando resultado nuestro plan- dijo García.

-Falta algo más- dijo Morgan mientras corrió hasta el DJ y le pidió una canción con un tono más romántico.

Al terminar la canción que bailaban comenzó una un poco más suave tal como Morgan la había pedido. Emily se separó de él y pensaba en irse de nuevo a la mesa.

-¿Bailas esta canción conmigo?- le preguntó Aaron mirándola tiernamente.

Emily no pudo negarse ante esta solicitud, pero temía no poder controlarse al estar en sus brazos. Hotch esperaba ansioso la reapuesta ya que veía que los demás se levantaban de la mesa y temía que alguien más pudiera invitarla.

-Claro que bailo contigo- respondió Emily

Hotch se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó el baile. Ambos querían que esta canción no acabara nunca, era la ocasión perfecta para estar juntos sin pensar en nada. El sentía como cada vez que se acercaba más a ella su piel se estremecía.

-Emily te extraño…- le dijo Hotch al odio

Emily no esperaba esto, se separó de él lo miro y suspiró.

-Aaron dame tiempo, aunque me muera de ganas por estar contigo necesito tiempo.- dijo ella. La canción terminó y Emily prácticamente corrió hacia el baño.

-Emily debes resistir, no puedes simplemente volver a caer tan fácilmente- se decía ella misma mientras se lavaba el rostro.

Emily regresó a la mesa, allí estaban Reíd y Hotch. De repente comenzó una canción y Emily se apuró a invitar a Reíd al baile. En ese momento llegaron Dave y JJ.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Dave.

-No, creo que en realidad debo alejarme un poco de ella- dijo Hotch viéndola bailar.

-¿Por qué Aaron? Tú la amas y ella lo sabe- dijo Dave

…

-Hace unos minutos estabas feliz, ¿Por qué el cambio?- pregunta Reíd a Emily

-La verdad estoy muy confundida yo lo amo y el me ama pero es que me ha hecho sufrir tanto…- dijo Emily mirándolo

-Nadie dijo que amar fuera sencillo, pero es en la dificultad en donde se ve que tan fuerte es el amor- le dijo

-Tienes razón, he sufrido a su lado pero también he sentido el amor por primera vez y ha despertado en mí sentimientos que nunca nadie alcanzó- dijo ella

….

-Ella sabe que la amo y yo que sé que ella también me ama, pero parece que mi amor siempre es complicado. Primero Haley me alejó y ahora Emily también lo hace, disculpen debo salir un rato- dijo Hotch y partió.

-¿Dónde esta Aaron?- preguntó Emily asustada

-Acaba de salir- dijo JJ. Emily salio corriendo tras el.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó dave a Reíd.

-No lo sé, estábamos hablando y de repente ella dijo que lo ama y que el es el único hombre que la ha hecho feliz, se disculpo y vino a buscarlo. Pero explíquenme ¿Por qué se fue?- dijo Reíd

-El siente que debe alejarse de ella…- dijo García en un tono de tristeza.

….

Emily salio de la discoteca miró hacia todos lados pero no lo encontró. Tomo su celular y le marcó.

-Aaron ¿donde estas?- preguntó ella

-Tuve que irme Emily no quiero hacerte daño- dijo él

-Aaron ¿donde estas?- preguntó ella de nuevo

-Estoy cerca de la discoteca, ha caminado unas pocas cuadras- respondió el ante la insistente pregunta.

-Regresa necesito decirte algo- dijo ella

-Pero Emily, ¿Qué mas debemos decirnos?- preguntó el

-Aaron regresa- dijo ella con su voz quebradiza

-¿En verdad es lo que quieres?- preguntó el

-Aaron eres terco, testarudo y eres el hombre que amo…- dijo Emily y colgó.

Hotch sintió una voz demasiado cerca que lo llamaba, así que giró y la vio allí.

-Emily ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como me encontraste?- preguntó él

-Imagine que irías a tu casa y creo que este es el único camino. – dijo ella

-Pero aún no me respondes ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el

-¿Qué hago aquí? Pues estoy luchando por el hombre que amo, vine a pedirle que me haga la mujer más feliz de la tierra, vine a decirle a no importa cuanto me haga sufrir su amor es mas grande. Vine a pedirle que este a mi lado…- respondió ella con lágrimas en su rostro.

Hotch se acercó a ella y le dijo – Soy yo quien debe pedirte que me ames, soy yo quien te pide que me hagas el hombre mas feliz, soy yo quien te pide perdón por ser un tonto, soy yo quien te pide que no me alejes de tu vida… -

Ambos quedaron en silencio contemplándose el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo más. Hasta que…

-Aaron deberíamos ir a otro lugar para que hablemos tranquilos. ¿Por qué no vamos al hotel?- preguntó ella

-Creo que es lo mejor- respondió el

-Llamaré a JJ para que no se preocupen- dijo Emily

-Emily ¿Dónde estas?- preguntó JJ

-Estoy bien, estoy con Aaron no creo que regresemos a la discoteca. Nos vemos mañana en el hotel, el y yo tenemos que ponerle fin a tantos problemas.- comentó ella

-Amiga les deseo suerte, nos vemos mañana- dijo esto y colgó.

-Hoy es el día definitivo, van a hablar y definir que pasara con ellos- dijo Jj al equipo.

-Estoy seguro de que seguirán juntos, ambos son inteligentes y se aman. – dijo Reíd.

El equipo decidió quedarse un rato mas en la disco y darles así un tiempo a ellos para que organizaran su situación.

-Bueno Emily llegamos al hotel, ¿Dónde hablamos?- preguntó Hotch

-Ya todo esta cerrado vamos a mi cuarto ¿te parece bien?- preguntó ella aunque sabía que era un riesgo

-Si, vamos- dijo él reconociendo que debía controlarse y no apresurar nada.

-Emily, ante todo no quiero presionarte a que tomes ninguna decisión. Yo sabré esperar. – aclaró él

-Yo no estoy haciendo esto porque me sienta presionada, sólo que no quiero perderte me moría si eso pasara- dijo ella

-Linda… sabes que mi corazón es tuyo, he sido un idiota al dejar eso a un lado. Yo puedo ayudar a Jessica sin perderte…- dijo él

-Es lo que he tratado de decirte Aaron, yo puedo apoyarte siempre desde que tu me dejes. Aaron ¿o acaso tienes algo con Jessica?- preguntó Emily

-No Emily, no te niego que últimamente he estado muy cerca de ella. Pero mi corazón es sólo tuyo, también he tratado de alejarme de ella porque no quiero que se preste a este tipo de conclusiones.- respondió él. Emily descansó con esta respuesta.

-¿Entonces consideras que podremos seguir juntos?- preguntó ella

-Por mi parte te prometo que todo cambiara, y que mis decisiones de ahora en adelante te incluirán- dijo Hotch

-Y yo te prometo que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- dijo ella y se acercó a él y al oído le dijo- Además prometo volverte loco de amor-

Aaron trató de contenerse pero tenerla así de cerca no se lo permitió.

-Linda créeme que traté pero no pude- dijo

-¿Trataste que?- preguntó ella

-Trate de contenerme y no besarte como pienso hacerlo- dijo esto y acercó a ella y la besó.

Emily sabia que por mas fuerza que sacara de sí y aunque pudiera no quería resistirse a sus besos.

-Aaron te necesito…- le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia la cama.

-Y yo a ti, te deseo tanto que mi cuerpo no estará tranquilo hasta devorar el tuyo-

El camino hacia ella y ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa.

Hotch la sostuvo en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla sin detenerse. Emily solo podía aferrarse su pecho. Momentos después sólo se escuchaban gemidos… parecían unos adolescentes.

Emily interrumpió todo y se alejó de el.

-¿Emily que pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó el asustado

-Hotch no quiero volver a lo mismo, no podemos negar que la parte sexual entre nosotros no tiene ningún problema porque es estupenda – dijo ella mordiéndose los labios – pero no quiero que volvamos a caer en esa burbuja de sólo placer, quiero que tengamos una relación de verdad.

-Lo de que somos estupendos no lo discutiré- dijo el tratando de robarle una sonrisa. – te prometo que todo será diferente, y que seremos una pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra incluso hablaré con Strauss y le explicaré que eres tan importante como mi trabajo y que no pienso perderte por él. –

-Aaron no cometas una locura, vamos despacio con Strauss. Por otro lado confiaré en ti, y creo que lo mejor para lograrlo es que no nos hagamos estas encerronas que hacen que nos volvamos unos caníbales. – dijo ella sonriendo

-Trataré de no hacerlo…, pero ya que estamos aquí disfrutemos se nos esta acabando el tiempo. – dijo él picándole el ojo.

-Esta bien por hoy pasemos, pero tenemos que ponerle rienda a esta situación- decía ella mientras Hotch la interrumpió besándola en el cuello. – es a esto a lo que me refiero, no puedes simplemente callarme besándome así de esa manera…. – Emily trataba de hablar pero era tan fuerte la sensación que Hotch le provocaba con sus labios que su boca y mente no coordinaban.

Una vez más estaban sumergidos en el placer, ella nunca imaginó que un hombre tan serio como Aaron era un profesional en la cama.

Pasaron horas y horas y ellos parecían no agotarse, ya era casi de día y para ellos apenas comenzaba su noche.

-Mira la hora debemos organizarnos- dijo Emily corriendo al baño.

Hotch espero un momento y después la alcanzó en el baño.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó Emily a Hotch cuando lo descubrió viéndola bañarse.

-Te admiro- dijo él tranquilamente

-Ven apúrate y báñate- le dijo ella

Hotch obedeció y se metió a la ducha con ella, pero no precisamente a bañarse. Comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla.

-Aaron tu sabes que me encantas, pero nos va a dejar el avión- decía ella

-No pueden dejarnos, no ves que soy el jefe- dijo el besándola de nuevo

-Aunque sea así, debemos apurarnos- dijo ella tomando una toalla y envolviéndose en ella.

-Tienes razón, ya te alcanzó- respondió el

Al poco tiempo el equipo estaba reunido en espera del avión para ir a casa.

Hotch y Prentiss llegaron juntos así que el equipo sacó conclusiones de que se habían reconciliado.

-Por lo que veo en sus caras ya imaginan lo que paso- dijo Hotch

-La respuesta es sí, nos reconciliamos- dijo Hotch ingresando al avión.

El equipo se quedó afuera y sonreían de felicidad.

Durante el vuelo el ambiente era de festejo.

-¿Cómo les terminó de ir anoche?-preguntó Prentiss a los demás.

-Muy bien, tanto que me mata el dolor de cabeza- dijo Morgan

-Yo estoy igual- dijo García.

Al rato casi todo el equipo estaba dormido en el avión. Solo JJ y Prentiss estaban despiertas.

-Cuéntame ¿como te fue?- preguntó JJ

-Hablamos y decidimos no pensar tanto y resolver las cosas.- dijo Prentiss

-Que bueno amiga se te nota lo bien que la pasaste- dijo JJ sonriendo

-JJ te juro que trate de contenerme, acordamos que las cosas no podían ser igual e incluso le pregunté por fin si tenía algo con Jessica y me lo negó. – decía ella

-¿trataste? ¿Eso significa que...?- decía JJ

-significa que hicimos el amor toda la noche y toda la madrugada. Yo no sé de donde sacamos fuerzas pero fue una noche estupenda- decía Prentiss recordando

-¿Así de bueno es?- pregunto JJ

-El mejor- respondió Emily

-Quien iba a pensarlo, Aaron Hotchner el agente mas serio que conozco es un seductor en la cama- comentaba JJ

-JJ esto no puede saberlo nadie, el me mataría- dijo Emily

-Tranquila será nuestro secreto y el de todo el equipo. Porque con esas caras que llegaron hoy todos sabemos que paso cuando salieron de la discoteca.- dijo JJ sonriendo y caminando hacia su silla.

…..

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
